I Dream of Psycotic Fundraising!
by DimentionQueen
Summary: Alexis, Jaden, Professor Banner, Aelita from CODE: Lyoko, and my OC Kalia, go fundraising on an island inhabited by a crazy old lady. Will Pegasus' employee, the Burger King King save them in time, or will all be lost? A lot better than it sounds!


-1I had a really, really weird dream last night about the GX characters. So I decided to write a fan fiction about it.

Starring: Jaden, Alexis, and Professor Banner from YuGiOh GX, Pegasus from YuGiOh, Aelita from CODE: Lyoko (yeah, don't ask how she got in this), My OC Kalia, The Burger King King, and a crazy old lady with a chainsaw. With cameo appearances by Seto Kaiba, Chazz Princeton, and a calculator that looks like Bastion Misawa. Yeah...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Jaden, Alexis, Professor Banner, Aelita, and Kalia were all riding on a jet ski to a small, privately owned island off of the coast of Duel Academy to do some fundraising. You see, Duel Academy was low on funds, due to Kaiba loosing it to Pegasus in their weekly poker games. So the whole school had to go sell real estate to raise money for the Slifer Dorm's new home entertainment system. So Jaden, Alexis, Professor Banner, Aelita, and Kalia decided to team up to raise the money, even though Kalia would have rather been ripped limb from limb. Which brings us back to the jet ski scene.

Jaden was driving, (Though who in their right mind would let Jaden drive a jet ski, right?) with Kalia clinging on for dear life behind him, followed by Professor Banner, Aelita, and Alexis. (Who was secretly jealous that Kalia got to hang on to Jaden, and was glaring at her the whole time because of this.) Unfortunately, Jaden couldn't drive decently to save his life, so the jet ski was in the air more than it was chugging along in the water. I mean, if that thing hit one miniscule wave, it would go flying up in the air like it was superman or something!

Well, after three hours of vomit-inducing goodness, they finally arrived at the island. Strangely enough, it was surrounded by a white picket fence, complete with a sign bearing "Could you please not trespass, please?" in pink calligraphy. The five climbed through a hole in the fence that Kalia had punched out, and walked up on the island, with Kalia following grudgingly behind.

"This is pointless. I don't see why you had to drag me all of the way out here," Kalia scowled.

"Cuz it was mandatory. Besides, what could be more fun than selling someone's own real estate back to them in order to make money for the school?" Jaden asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders, (which was a sight to see, seeing how Kalia was nearly a head taller than him...) and making Alexis foam at the mouth.

"How 'bout THIS, yah freak!" Kalia screamed, whilst judo throwing Jaden into the nearest palm tree. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T DATE SHORT LITTLE PERPETUALLY HAPPY IDIOTS LIKE YOU!!!"

"Owwwww..." was Jaden's confused reply, before blacking out.

Unfortunately, all of the racket had caused the owner of the island to come hobbling out of her house.

"Are you trespassing?" the little old lady asked.

"No of course not," Kalia replied, "We're here sell real estate to fundraise for our school. Would you like to buy back your own property for the low, low, one time offer price of only six installments of $7,365,923? I can even throw your house into the deal for an additional, uh.." Kalia whips out her pocket calculator, which looks strangely like a mini plastic representation of everyone's favorite yellow guy, Bastion Misawa. "Hmm, I'll have to take into consideration the school budget deficit, multiply by the cost of living in this area, (What area? They're on an island in the middle of an ocean!) and factor in the cost of our new home entertainment system, complete with surround sound..." She typed a few more numbers into her Bastion calculator, and hit enter. "Yes, we can add you house to the deal for only $5,896,351. So what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I already rebought my real estate from a nice spiky-haired boy who passed through here about an hour ago. But if you have anything else you're selling, I'll be glad to help you out. I just can't stand to think of the children going another day without a home entertainment system."

"Well," Kalia said, whilst walking over to the conveniently moved jet ski, "I might just have something that'll interest you." Kalia whipped off a sheet covering the jet ski, (How did that get there?) revealing two pink bananas.

"Arrgh!" Aelita growled in a southern drag, "How dare you mock pink!" She hated to see her favorite color displayed so putridly on fruit. And bananas of all things. The lowest of that food group.

Well, apparently the little old lady didn't like pink bananas either. She pulled out a chainsaw, and with an outrageous screech, proceeded in decapitating the bananas. With a murderous look on her face, she spun around to face Kalia.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR SALES MANAGER, OR ELSE!!!" the deranged lady screamed.

"Look's like it's for you!" Kalia growled at the still unconscious Jaden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, Maxamillion Pegasus was watching the horrifying moment unfold on screen. Realization dawned on him. If something happened to the students, Kaiba would be sued out of the rest of his money. And then Pegasus would have no one to play poker with on Tuesday nights. And his therapist said he needed that to relax after all those years of stealing souls. So did what he had to do. He called in the Super King Force Rescue Squad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalia jumped into the water, in hopes of escaping the deadly swings of the chainsaw. Unfortunately, the begrudged old woman jumped in right after her. Kalia sighed. There was no way she would willingly kung-fu fight the elderly, nor use her super magical powers of darkness :o against her either. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to. At that very moment, the Burger King King rushed in on a speed boat, flattening that crazy old lady like a pancake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Banner was driving everyone back to Academy Island in the King's speedboat.

"I didn't need saving," Kalia muttered, whilst shooting the Burger King King one of her infamous death glares, "I could have taken that old lady myself!"

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy guts!" the Burger King King giggled, grinning cheerfully, and holding out a platter of hamburgers. "Why don't you have a burger!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T TAKE FOOD FROM CREEPY LITTLE PERPETUALLY HAPPY IDIOTS LIKE YOU!!!" Kalia promptly hit the Burger King King over the head with a fish tank.

THE END...or is it???

And yes, I really did dream this.

Please Review!

I'll give you a Burger King Hamburger if you do!


End file.
